


Greedy (i know i'm coming tonight)

by AvaRosier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP, and the events of CACW weren't nearly as angsty, just pretend Bucky didn't go back into Cryo, set after Civil War but a couple points of canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do have a question, Agent Thirteen.” He continued without waiting for her to give him the go-ahead. “Do you usually sleep naked, or was this a special occasion?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy (i know i'm coming tonight)

When she finally shoved her large suitcase across the threshold, dripping water onto the carpet, Sharon beheld her hotel room and sighed reverently.

 

“You just might be the most gorgeous hotel room I've ever stayed in,” she told it.

 

Three years after the fall of SHIELD, and a year after the Sokovia Accords had imploded, she was only now shaking off the pall of suspicion by her former CIA colleagues about her loyalties. Apparently there were some in the CIA who understood principles, Sharon had been rather surprised to discover.

 

But she'd had to go on the run after breaking out Steve's shield and Sam's wings from CIA custody, and while destroying everything she'd worked so hard to build up had been the hardest decision she had ever made...there had been something oddly liberating about being released from the constraints of her job. It reminded her that she always had herself, her principles and her integrity, and if she had those things, then she could survive.

 

It also meant that when the Avengers Initiative started up again, after several of the members mended ties, and Sharon was asked to join, she did so enthusiastically and wholeheartedly. It didn't hurt that SHIELD had re-formed under Director Hand and now Sharon could work as liaison between the agencies.

 

Her current mission involved surveillance on a Chief Warrant Officer who was possibly trafficking a dangerous 0-8-4 that had been lost when the Fridge was taken by HYDRA. Since he was currently in Annapolis, likely where the sale was going to take place, Sharon had been given the cover of a lawyer in town for a meeting with another firm.

 

And if these were the accommodations she was given? Sharon just might refuse to ever leave. To hell with orders.

 

It's not that the room was extraordinarily fancy- it had a basic flat screen television, the usual wooden furniture accouterments, and a small carafe set up for tea and coffee. Nothing spectacularly high-end.

 

But _that_ bed?

 

King size, with an extremely puffy floral comforter and a massive number of unnecessary pillows? _That_ bed was going to be heaven. It was going to be better than sex.

 

(Sharon was perfectly aware that this might reflect poorly on the type of sex she'd been having.)

 

Being that it was already after eight and she'd been late getting into Annapolis, the only plans she had were to get dinner in the on-site restaurant, maybe some wine, and then get into that bed. The forecast had shown another wave of t-storms headed for the Baltimore-Annapolis area, so she had arrived in the nick of time.

 

First she hung up her damp raincoat and combed her wet hair back into a messy ponytail. She'd worn her tall boots, so her jeans were mercifully dry. After a warming meal of clam chowder, soaked up by a nice hunk of bread, Sharon bought a bottle of wine at the bar and took it up to her room, eager to shuck off her clothes, rumpled as they were from the plane ride. She pulled her robe out of her suitcase and donned it so she could finally pull back the covers, toss a few pillows to the floor, and get herself set up on the bed with some kind of reality show playing.

 

Sharon had a real weakness for _Dance Moms_.

 

Three glasses of wine later, she was wriggling deeper under the covers and letting her mind wander. The faint thrum of arousal was enticing her to explore it further and, with a naughty thrill, Sharon shucked her robe and turned off the bedside lamp.

 

With nothing between her skin and those soft sheets, she let out a little moan of happiness. Sharon pulled the covers up around her shoulders so she could simply sink into the mattress and let the high thread count seduce her.

 

It wasn't enough for her to simply touch herself, however, she needed some kind of mental stimulation to give herself direction. She hadn't gone on a date in two months, the last being an accountant Natasha had set her up with, for some godforsaken reason. He hadn't called to make a second date, and neither had she. All her orgasms had been self-administered for the past six months, which was one of her longest dry spells yet.

 

Sharon built up a mental picture of a heavy male weight, half-clothed atop her, lips pressing butterfly-soft kisses along her throat. She nudged her now-erect nipples into the palms of her hands and imagined that she was rubbing her breasts against the wiry hairs of the man's chest. She hadn't put a face to him yet, content to let her subconscious give her what she wanted. Letting her knees fall open, she squirmed beneath the imaginary weight rocking into her.

 

No, now he had a few days' growth along his jawline, which would make her shiver and cant her hips against the thrust of his erection. In the darkness, it didn't take her long to run her hands over her body, to roll over and rock against her fists as she pushed herself higher and higher. The constant caress of the sheets kept her nerve-endings alert.

 

This was going to be quick.

 

The nameless, faceless man was behind her now, fucking her into the mattress, one forearm braced next to her, the other curving underneath her body. At the thought of two metal fingers circling her clit, Sharon had the longest, hardest orgasm she'd had in months.

 

“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” she groaned against the pillow, still rocking her hips as the tremors tapered off. “ _Shit_.”

 

Why the hell was she thinking of Bucky Barnes? It's not like they _hated_ each other. On the contrary, they were friends, albeit friends that had a tendency to tease and snark at each other. (She did the snarking, he did the teasing.) What frustrated Sharon about Bucky was the way she sometimes felt like a hormonal fourteen year old sitting next to her crush when she was in his presence, which was humiliating when you wanted to be the height of professionalism at your new job.

 

Her and Nat occasionally teamed up against him on the practice mats at the Compound, in a much more enjoyable recreation of their confrontation in Berlin. Was it fucked up to find sparring with someone a turn-on? Sharon didn't think she wanted to know the answer to that.

 

Bucky was obviously more personable and charming than the Winter Soldier and he usually wandered by to chat her up whenever he caught wind she was in the building. And by 'chat her up', Sharon meant he would lurk around or toss himself into the nearest chair, arms linked behind his head as he drawled out a half-flirtatious greeting that she assumed was meant to fluster her.

 

And, goddamn it, it _worked_. Sharon kept having to fight to control her reaction, to remain the calm, collected agent her job expected her to be. Granted, she had probably failed a couple times, tossing back a scathing reply or standing up so fast her own chair clattered as it was pushed a foot away. And that bastard would just smirk, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

She's not blind- he _is_ a very attractive man, and- well, yeah, that was probably why her brain had decided he was bedmate material. Sharon flipped back over onto her side and punched at the pillow until it was fluffy enough for her head and promised herself as soon as she was back home, she'd go out and find herself someone to hook up with. That ought to put Barnes out of her mind.

 

Between her orgasm and the wine, she slipped off into dreamland within minutes, muscles utterly relaxed.

 

Sharon wasn't sure how long it had been since she'd fallen asleep when the distant noises woke her. It was the soft whoosh of air escaping something. A scrape and a rustle. She came fully awake when a heavy weight lowered itself onto the other side of the bed.

 

Years of training had her rolling out of the bed, grabbing her firearm from the holster hooked onto the bedpost, and launching herself at the intruder, knocking him to the floor next to the bed. There was a scuffle but even sleepy, Sharon made use of her advantage and resisted his attempt to flip her over. Straddling him, she shoved her gun under his jaw. The man froze with a hand on her hip, breathing heavily.

 

“I will fucking shoot you,” she told him, her voice low and lips flattened over her teeth.

 

“Calm down, doll, it's just me,” a familiar voice drawled underneath her. Sharon growled but didn't take her finger off the trigger.

 

“Sergeant Barnes, is there a good reason for why you're breaking into a trained agent's hotel room at fuck o'clock?”

 

“I'm on vacation if you must know-”

 

“Try again.”

 

He sighed. “Intel came down that other interest parties been prowling around nearby, maybe to muscle in on the sale. Thought I'd drop in and play backup. As for breaking into your hotel room...well, it was too late to get a room in this hotel and apparently the new SHIELD frowns on hacking some poor SOB out of their room.”

 

He didn't sound all that regretful about that. His left arm pointedly remained on the floor next to his head.

 

“I do have a question, Agent Thirteen.” He continued without waiting for her to give him the go-ahead. “Do you usually sleep naked, or was this a special occasion?”

 

Sharon took her finger off the trigger, though Bucky didn't take his flesh hand off her hip. “See that bed?” She asked him, not tearing her eyes away from his in the dark.

 

“Yeah, I see it,” Bucky said, not looking away from her.

 

“That is the sexiest bed in existence. I was enjoying it, especially since I don't have to pay for it.”

 

“That's as good a reason as any, I reckon,” he demurred.

 

Sharon climbed off Bucky and sauntered away, heading back around the bed to the side she'd just been sleeping on, feeling like she was stuck in a game of chicken and not daring to lose face by putting on pajamas or even her robe. Gun holstered, she settled back under the covers and proceeded to ignore the man just now shuffling to his feet.

 

But it was very hard to fall asleep when she could feel him standing there, in the darkness, waiting.

 

In the time she's gotten to know him- or rather in the time he'd insinuated himself into her life- she's learned where Steve wanted to go out and fight the bullies; Bucky would much rather be a homebody. He'd been helping the Avengers using the skills he had from the Army and his KGB/Hydra training. But in his free time, he mostly apprenticed at a woodworking shop under the owner, a former POW from the Vietnam war. And, perhaps even more oddly if you didn't know him well, helping out in the Compound kitchens.

 

Just the thought of those skilled hands, the fingers of one callused from all that work with tools...

 

“Screw it,” Sharon whispered.

 

“What was that, Agent Thirteen?” Barnes drawled with amusement.

 

“Take off your clothes and get under the covers. You should at least get to experience the wonder that is this bed,” she told him.

 

“Now there's an offer I couldn't refuse.”

 

“One that can be rescinded any time.”

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

Sharon forced herself to breathe slow and deep, keeping her eyes closed even as she heard the rustle of clothing and the sound of a zipper. Once again, a heavy weight dropped onto the other side of the bed, pulling away the covers.

 

Of course it occured to her that she was lying naked in bed with...well, she didn't know if Bucky was equally naked. But Sharon knew damn well where this was going- where she _wanted_ this to go- she was just refusing to acknowledge it. If she did, she'd be pissed at herself.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky groaned next to her.

 

“I know, right?”

 

“That is one helluva bed. Normally I can't stand soft beds but I'd make an exception for this one.”

 

“If I had this bed, I would never leave my place,” she mused.

 

“I'd never leave your bed.” The admission echoed in the sudden silence of the room.

 

Sharon's wit deserted her for a moment. “I-”

 

A sigh came from next to her. “Forget I said that, alright, doll?”

 

Has she mentioned how much she hates the vintage nicknames Barnes used for her? So much.

 

Sharon experimentally pressed her thighs together, wondering if she could still wring an orgasm or two from her body tonight. If James Buchanan Barnes were the one helping to administer them, then she suspected the odds increased exponentially.

 

“I'll forget it if you come over here.” Lame. So lame. But Sharon had never been one for putting on a seductive act unless she was undercover. Usually she just told men and the occasional woman that they should fuck.

 

“That an invitation?”

  
“I'll engrave it if you want,” she deadpanned.

 

“Never let it be said that a dame needed ta tell me twice.”

 

The covers lifted away from her body and the mattress barely bounced as Bucky rolled smoothly over onto her. Sharon didn't even have a chance to register the coarse hairs on his leg, or on his chest because he was cupping her head and pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was even better than she had imagined- her lips tingled and she was angling her head up for more.

 

Bucky didn't deny her, deepening the kiss until he was plundering her mouth. Even after seventy years of mind-wiping, the man could _kiss._ Sharon let out a moan, rubbing her palm along the scruff on his jaw even as she curled one leg around his hip. Bucky dropped his hips and the sudden glide of a half-erect cock in between her inner lips had her tossing her head back and gasping for breath.

 

He did it again, and again, peppering the column of her throat with gentle kisses.

 

“We used ta do this back in the day, when we couldn't get our hands on a rubber. Just pretend-fuckin',” Bucky's old Brooklyn accent was beginning to come out in full force. He kept rocking his hips back and forth to punctuate his words, and Sharon was already wet and angling her hips so that every stroke bumped against her clit. After her earlier orgasm, the buildup of pleasure was...not painful, but a bit raw. With Bucky's weight fully on top of her, trapping his cock in between their bodies, Sharon had no problem believing that she could come this way.

 

“The risk was what made the sparkin' more fun.” His breath was hot on the whorls of her ear.

 

“Good thing this is 2017 and I have condoms.”

 

“Oh, I didn't say I didn't have condoms, sweetheart,” Bucky chuckled. Maybe he carried them around as a force of habit nowadays, but Sharon chose to let that be an ego boost.

 

“Just so you know, I already got myself off earlier tonight, and I'm a hard act to follow.”

 

“That a challenge?”

 

“That depends. You rusty?”

 

“One sec.” With that, he was pushing off of her, sending the blanket onto the other half of the bed, and heading towards the corner where he'd deposited his belongings. Bereft and suddenly cold, Sharon raised herself up onto her elbows to watch him go.

 

There was just enough lamplight from outside the Inn to cast a pale white glow into the room, casting the hard planes of Bucky's body into shadow. Sharon could hear the rustle of his bag, the crinkle of the condom wrapper.

 

“Hold off on that for a minute, would you?” She found herself asking him. Bucky turned around and she was struck by the open vulnerability in his face.

 

“We don't have to do this, Sharon,” his told her quietly, his voice little more than a low rumble. Choosing to ignore the pleased flutter in her stomach at the suddenly intimate use of her first name, she instead focused on the fact that Bucky thought she was having second thoughts.

 

Sharon shook her head, “I don't want to stop. I just want you to sit here so I can taste you first. Please.”

 

The slow, lazy grin that grew on his face had a warm rush of arousal flooding between her thighs. He perched on the edge of the mattress next to her, setting the half-open condom packet behind him. Sharon bit her lip as she surveyed Bucky's body before her, unabashedly nude and his erect cock drifting to the right as it brushed against his lower abdomen.

 

God, but he was beautiful, Sharon thought to herself. There was very little spare fat on his body, his torso broad with muscle as it narrowed gradually at his waist, but it was his thighs that made Sharon breathless. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before she slid off the bed onto her knees in between those spread thighs, meeting his eyes as she slid her palms over the wiry hairs that covered his legs.

 

Digging her thumbs into those meaty inner thighs for a moment was the only indulgence she allowed herself before she licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. Bucky's small indrawn breath brought them together then, Sharon gripping the base of his cock with one hand and pressing against his side with the other while she swirled her tongue around the now exposed head.

 

To be honest, with most of the male partners she'd had, she hadn't gotten much out of this act, but the way Bucky was winding his flesh fingers through the strands of her hair and letting out these small noises, Sharon thought she finally understood what other women found empowering about it.

 

She kept the rhythm of her head steady as she started to lower her mouth over Bucky's cock, bobbing slowly to take more and more of him. One well-timed twist of her fist in concert with a small suction, and Bucky was jerking under her arms, tugging her up and off him.

 

“That-that's good, but I don't want this over before I can really enjoy you.” He was breathing deeply to regain control of himself, and seeing that had Sharon smiling like the cat that had caught the canary. He huffed with amusement when he saw that, hand blindly feeling behind himself for the condom wrapper. She stood there and traced her fingers over the curvature of his biceps, both the flesh and the metal one, half entranced by the gleam in the moonlight, half distracted by the comfortable way Bucky rolled the condom down over his cock.

 

And then he was gripping her hips and grinning wickedly up at her, “Come here, doll.”

 

The anticipation alone had her almost shivering as she placed first one knee, then the other atop the mattress on either side of his hips, trusting him with the rest of her weight as she drifted in the air above his lap. Her inner muscles clenched, knowing they were about to be filled. Except, that wasn't quite what Bucky had in mind when he finally had her in his arms.

 

It was heady, the feeling of being spun around and deposited, bouncing, onto the soft cotton sheets. He gave her a deep kiss then, with a smile still on his lips before his tongue was sweeping inside. Sharon closed her eyes at the contrasting sensations of soft lips and rough bristle as he mouthed his way down her torso, palming her breasts as he dipped ever lower, nudging her thighs apart so he could fit his shoulders in between.  She tensed slightly in anticipation when she felt the hot drift of breath over her cunt and wrapped her hands around Bucky's forearms, not to pull him from her breasts, but simply to have something to hold onto when his tongue made the first pass from her opening up to her clit.

 

“James,” she gasped.

 

He said nothing, simply set in to enjoy his feast, exploring her labia and teasing every clench and twitch out of her he could while avoiding direct contact with her clitoris. Sharon moved her hands from his arms down to his head, enjoying the silky softness of his hair as she tried to push his face in harder against her cunt.

 

He obliged her, building her up with the steady rock of his tongue up against her clit, just about encouraging her to grind herself against his face. And Sharon did, cheeks flushing even in the darkness of the room as she jerked her pelvis up into the wet, wriggling muscle, Bucky's nose nudging against the hood of her clit.

 

The warm, needy edge of arousal bloomed hotter and brighter, coupled with the sheer erotic knowledge that this was Bucky Barnes now sliding two fingers up into her even as he closed his mouth over her clit and sucked.

 

“I, ah, I...m..ah!” Sharon stuttered out as her abdominal and thigh muscles began to contract and release in pleasurable ripples. She twisted her head until she was pressing her cheek against the sheets, shaking at the intensity of the pleasure even as Bucky continued to tongue her through it.

 

“Okay, okay,” she panted, tapping on his head to signal him to let up. Bucky allowed himself one last, lingering lick over her trembling cunt before he pressed a gentle kiss against her inner thigh. Sharon was ashamed of how much she was shaking as Bucky crawled back up over her body.

 

“Shhh,” he whispered into the night. “I'll take care of you, sweetheart.”

 

She wasn't sure what she had expected, hard and fast? Not the slow sinking of his cock into her cunt. Not the gentle nudging of his hips in between her thighs, nor the press of his balls against the sensitive skin below her opening.  Sharon raked her fingernails down his back, making Bucky shiver in turn and snap his hips into hers. “Yes, please. Like this,” she said breathily near his ear, shuddering lightly at the tug of his fingers in her hair, raising one leg higher and higher until Bucky was grabbing ahold of it and pressing it lower near her shoulder. The act opened her up for him, so he could brace his body above hers and fuck her in earnest.

 

Thank god for all her years of ballet training giving her terrific flexibility. By this point, she was becoming very familiar with having her legs up around his shoulders.

 

She grabbed ahold of Bucky's arms, just to give herself some leverage as she rolled her hips up against his. She was unbelievably wet after her first orgasm but their current position was making everything tighter and the friction was downright delicious. Sharon gasped as she felt herself inching towards another orgasm and raised her eyes until she was staring right into his eyes. The contact sent electric shocks of awareness coursing through her, all of the sudden so intense.

 

There must've been something about Bucky watching her every reaction to the building pleasure that did it for her, because Sharon felt her nipples constricting and a shiver start all over her body, that had her clamping down sweetly around the thrust and drag of his cock. A warm metal thumb pressed gently against the hood of her clitoris, and just like that, she went off. Her keening cries were accompanied by his gasping moans and the stuttering rhythm of his hips before he slammed them against hers, as if he were trying to get as deep as he could.

 

Her leg slipped down from Bucky's shoulder and Sharon was dimly aware of him murmuring her name like a litany. She continued to cant her hips up against his heavy weight, still rippling around his softening cock, determined to ride out every last second of her climax. Sharon reached up and cupped his face in her hands, so incredibly sensitized that even the coarse hair along his jaw felt wonderful on her palms.

 

“Mhmm. James,” she murmured. His lips closed over hers then, even as his motions slowed to a stop. Her heart was pounding hard against her ribcage, and she couldn't seem to quite catch her breath, but Sharon let herself drop her defenses and kiss Bucky back with equal fervor.

 

His callused fingers caressed the skin below her collarbone and his bristles pressed against the line of her jaw when he brushed his lips over the outer rim of her ear. “How'd I do?”

 

Sharon was swimming in a pleasurable haze, but she smiled and hummed. “Not bad. Not bad at all.”

 

He snorted with laughter, startling the stillness that had settled over their limbs. “I'll take that,” he told her, dropping a kiss onto the tip of her nose before he reached down to grip the base of the condom as he pulled out of her. Sharon bit back a groan at the sudden emptiness. She took advantage of Bucky's retreat into the bathroom to slide off the bed onto shaky legs and grabbed his shirt off the floor, pulling it on. Rifling through her suitcase, she soon found another pair of black panties and slipped into them.

 

“What happened to enjoying the feel of those sheets against your naked skin?” Bucky asked her as he exited the bathroom.

 

Sharon shrugged, patting his abdomen as she passed by him to use it herself. “Feel like being cozy now.”

 

She did her business and cleaned herself up with a damp washcloth before turning off the light and padding back over to the bed. There, she had a moment of insecurity, unsure if she should try to slide in and cuddle up against him or stay a few inches away. She wasn't sure what she wanted out of this herself, let alone whether Bucky only intended this to be an one-time thing.

 

It'd hardly be the end of the world if he did,she was a big girl after all, but Sharon was honest enough to admit she'd be a little disappointed. Pulling the covers up around her shoulders, she had nearly settled against the stack of pillows, her back to him, when he sighed. The mattress shook as he moved his body over and pressed it against the line of her back. His arm curled around her waist and Sharon weaved her fingers with his to let him know this wasn't unwelcome.

 

“You know, I think I've earned the right to be treated to a good hamburger when this mission is finished.” His breath puffed through her hair at the back of her neck.

 

“Oh you have, have you?”

 

“Yep. I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm not the kind of boy to give it up before the first date.”

 

“Well, if a burger is all it'll take to make up for sullying your honor...”

 

“Maybe a milkshake, too.”

 

Sharon sighed, unable to stop grinning. Yeah, maybe they'll be alright.  “Go to sleep, Sergeant.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Thirteen.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of Ariana Grande.


End file.
